


Irresistible

by Hwasbabie



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, At least thats what he thinks, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Camgirl Wooyoung, Choi San and Jeong Yunho roomates, Choi San is Whipped, Choi San is horny, Dildos, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Panties, Paying to watch Wooyoungs cam, Sex Cam Worker Jung Wooyoung, Straight Choi San, Top Choi San, Woosan, Wooyoung in a skirt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hwasbabie/pseuds/Hwasbabie
Summary: There is no way San is gay, but it wasn’t looking good for the male when his laptop screen showed the prettiest male he had ever seen in fishnet stockings, pink panties, a tight pink crop top, a pink leather collar, and small black cat ears contrasting his blond hair. The boy was looking at the camera with his big dough eyes, sitting on a dildo and bouncing up and down.-or-San stumbles upon a Cam girl website and finds the prettiest boy ever who makes him question his sexuality.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 25
Kudos: 149





	1. Late night finds

**Author's Note:**

> Hi first I want to address this: This is purely fiction! All of this came from my brain! I saw someone say au! one character is a cam girl and the other watches or something like that and it sparked inspo also talked to my friend about Wooyoung in a skirt and had to create this! I hope you enjoy and if this gets I dunno some kudos I'll post part 2 tonight :)

San wasn’t gay. No, he wasn’t gay. No fucking way. His last girlfriend could attest that the man wasn’t gay. He must have just been horny. It had been a while since he had had sex, what with work taking up all of his time. That’s what it has to be. There is no way San is gay, but it wasn’t looking good for the male when his laptop screen showed the prettiest male he had ever seen in fishnet stockings, pink panties, a tight pink crop top, a pink leather collar, and small black cat ears contrasting his blond hair. The boy was looking at the camera with his big dough eyes, sitting on a dildo and bouncing up and down. There was no way San was gay, but the way his cock was screaming for a release from his tight work pants said otherwise. He didn’t even know how he ended up here. A stupid ad popped up on his usual porn sites that he accidentally clicked and now he was here, cock leaking for this... boy. Sure, maybe San was in the wrong when he made an account on the stupid cam girl website, but he wasn’t thinking straight-he was horny and hadn’t heard a real woman say his name in that way in so long. But, now here he was, gripping his desk as the small boy moaned.   
“Hello Sannie, thank you for joining me today-ah.”  
San’s cock shouldn’t have jumped at hearing the male moan out his name and he definitely should not have been pulling his slacks off quickly. He pulled his boxers off and grasped his leaking cock, moaning desperately. The small boy was captivating. His back was so pretty and arched as the boy gasped out moans and thanked each person who donated. San felt disgusted, donating money to the boy just to hear him moan out San’s name, but by the time the small boy had creamed his pink panties San was sitting there shooting ropes of cum across his button-down. The small boy panted as he pulled himself off of the dildo, leaning near the camera. He thanked everyone for their donations and told them that he’ll be active a bit longer to send some video requests, but the show was ending. As soon as the video ended the screen displayed the boy’s page.   
“Youngie_baby” San was getting frustrated as he looked at the locked content on the boy’s page. It only had a few second previews of the boy. San kept replaying the 5-second clip of the boy in a schoolgirl skirt and thigh highs edging himself moaning loudly. Once that clip was over he moved on to one of the boy completely naked grinding down on a pillow as he clenched around a vibrator. The rest of the content was locked for paying fans, give or take a few photos of the boy with his wrists tied and his own hands gripping his neck.   
San was extremely turned on again as he rewatched the clip of the boy in the skirt. The boy had a whiney high pitched moan that was on repeat in San’s head. San was going to regret this in the morning as he paid more money to the boy behind the screen to get full access to his content. That’s when he noticed a small notification at the bottom from the boy’s account.   
Youngie_baby: Thank you for subscribing to premium membership Sannie and thank you for your donations tonight, I hope to see you more often in my shows. Just don’t be like some and let your boyfriend find out and we’ll be okay.  
San’s hands were shaking, what was he meant to say to that. The man wasn’t gay, he didn’t have a boyfriend.   
Sannie_99: I’m not gay.   
San felt so dumb hitting send on that message. The fear of others thinking he was gay skyrocketed through his body, completely ignoring the fact he just paid money to a man to hear him moan his name and came when he saw the boy cream his pretty pink panties.   
Youngie_baby: That’s what they all say Sannie. Straight men just pay money to watch another man fuck himself while moaning their name. I understand, have a goodnight.   
San felt so frustrated-it felt like the boy was mocking him. He wasn’t gay. He was just way too horny. That had to be his issue, but now he wasn't. He could go to bed and wake up clear-minded cancel that stupid membership and never have to see that mocking boy again. At least he hoped so.   
San was fucked. The boy was desperate and immediately jumped online when he saw that the male was going live a few days later. San almost spit out his drink at the sight of the male. In nothing but a tight black corset revealing his gorgeous hips, and matching black panties, the male was downright edible. Currently, he was busy greeting the many men joining.  
“Hi Sannie, nice to see you again.”  
The boy almost jumped out of his seat at how horny he was already, just by seeing the male in his outfit. What he didn’t expect was the boy to reveal his tied hands while reading the comments.   
“Don’t worry about me, you are all too kind. I don’t live alone, my roommate knows my job and he’ll untie me after. Now, your treat today: biggest donor tonight gets their name moaned while I cum.”  
San’s jaw dropped. The boy was practically begging for money, but it worked. San wanted the boy to moan his name while he came. However, so did many other men in the show. Wooyoung was going to get a lot of donations tonight. He had made sure to prep himself earlier, quickly getting to work with only light foreplay.   
“Fuck Sannie, wish you were here to put your big cock in me.”  
San’s cock really shouldn’t have jumped so hard at that, but hearing the boy talk about his cock made him even more horny. The boy often called out the names of donors while fucking himself. Today after only slight foreplay he had a vibrating dildo in while he writhed around, bound hands grasping the small remote. The boy was sweating and his body looked perfect with the latex corset showing off how small and pretty his waist was. The boy pulled himself up to look at the screen, his eyes hooded with lust as he moaned right into the camera.   
“Oh f-fuck, I can’t wait much longer.”  
San threw another donation in, hoping he could hear the boy’s loud moans.   
“Okay fuck Sannie you win shit ah, fuck fuck San oh fuck feels so good San gunna come for you ah”  
The boy screamed out San’s name while he came hard, his body shaking through his orgasm.   
“Ah, San fuck you make me feel so good San.”  
San’s mind went white-hot watching the male shake while gasping his name. San’s orgasm came fast and hard as he moaned loudly. The small boy panted, turning the vibrator off as he looked at the camera.   
“Thank you to everyone who donated, congratulations to Sannie, and better luck next time to everyone else. I’ll stick around online for a bit longer today and then I’ll see you guys this weekend for another show, now I need to get untied.”  
Sweet giggles filled San’s ears as the boy ended the show. Fuck, what the hell was wrong with San. His pockets hurt spending that much just to hear a boy moan his name when he wasn’t even gay. Or was he? San felt confused with himself he had never felt turned on by a guy before and he had tried gay porn when he was experimenting and it just wasn’t his thing, but something about the small feminine boy made him want to bend him over and fill him up. San was so glad his roommate was in happy relationships and had yet to be home the night that the camboy had gone live letting San freely watch the boy. While he was cleaning up he heard a small ding on his computer and almost ran back over knowing it was from the website.   
Youngie_baby: Sannie, my big donor of the night, thank you so much for all of your donations. I hope you enjoyed your prize, though I doubt you wanted to win since you’re straight.   
Fuck the boy was so annoying, but San couldn’t help himself but reply and keep coming back ever since he stumbled upon the boy he couldn’t get him out of his mind.   
Sannie_99: Of course Youngie, I didn’t mind the prize though it could have been better.   
What was he doing, why was he flirting back with the boy. He just couldn’t lose that’s what it must be it can’t be that he’s gay.   
Youngie_baby: Oh? And what do you suggest for next time then?  
Sannie_99: Hmm next time maybe you should let the top doner choose if you get to cum or maybe they get to choose something for your next show.  
Youngie_baby: Good idea Sannie it’s almost as if you thought about these things with me. Maybe you wanted me to live out your fantasies? Oh wait, I forgot you’re straight so that can’t be can it Sannie?  
Sannie_99: I’m secure in my sexuality Youngie, I don’t have any fantasies for you to fill.   
Both of these were lies. The man was questioning his sexuality every second he thought or saw the blond male and had so many fantasies of the boy. San wanted to completely dominate the male, he had a list of costumes he’d love to see the boy in, and a list of positions he’d love to see the boy in.   
Youngie_baby: I’m sure you don’t San, I can call you San right? I hate to break it to you big guy, but if you’re in my show jerking off, paying money to hear me moan your name you’re not straight darling. Now I have to go San, but I’ll be back tomorrow not for a show, but maybe you’ll get a message or two from me ;) night Sannie.  
Fuck that guy was going to be the death of San. What was wrong with him. Why was he on the edge of his seat texting the boy and why was his heart beating fast thinking about tomorrow. The boy may not even text him, yet San was jumping in his seat at the thought of the boy teasing him and giving him attention.   
San couldn’t even focus on his work well telling his boss he just felt a bit sick when asked why he seemed out of it. The boy couldn’t help it. He was anticipating the small boy texting him all day. He rushed home that day and sadly he was a very unlucky man. As soon as he walked into the apartment there sat his roommate Yunho and his boyfriend Mingi on the couch.   
“Hey, San! How was work? I hope you don’t mind, Mingi is gonna stay here tonight.”  
“Oh hey Yu, it was boring as usual, and uh sure it doesn’t matter to me.”  
San walked past the pair pulling his suit jacket off. Fuck this. Yunho and Mingi were on the other side of the wall. How could he comfortably do anything tonight? But just the thought of the smaller texting him sexy like sent blood rushing down his body. Fuck fuck fuck fuck. Yunho knocked on his door lightly   
“Hey, San, Min and I are gonna order something. Do you want anything?”   
San looked down at his half-hard cock, images already running through his head.   
“No I’m good, thanks though Yu.”  
San listened to the boy’s footsteps head back toward the kitchen and sighed, resting on his bed. Why does the boy have this spell over him? Anytime he even thinks of the male he thinks of his pretty body while he fucks himself, the sound of him moaning out San’s name while he came. God this boy was dangerous.   
San felt dumb sitting at his computer with the boy’s page open and his door locked while his roommate was watching a movie with his boyfriend on the couch. He felt dumb waiting for the boy to text him. San had concluded that he wasn’t gay it was just this boy was very feminine. That must be it. He wasn’t gay, the boy just had something about him that could draw anyone in no matter their gender. That must be it. San’s thoughts were interrupted by a ding.   
Youngie_baby: Hello Sannie, I see you’re online. Did you miss me that bad?   
Fuck.  
He’d been caught, hadn’t he?  
Sannie_99: Hi Youngie, no actually just had left the page up last night.   
Youngie_baby: God San either you have no shame or you’re lying. It’s okay to miss me especially when I’m all pretty for you, but you wouldn’t care about that right?  
Oh shit the boy was teasing San.   
Sannie_99: I don’t believe you, you’re playing with me Youngie.   
What San didn’t expect was to receive a photo of the male with dark smokey eyeshadow and glossy pink lips, wearing a velvet black choker, a small silver necklace, and a low cut black button-up showing off his beautiful creamy collarbones. Shit. San’s cock shouldn’t be twitching just thinking about the boy’s pink lips wrapped around his cock.   
But it was.  
Youngie_baby: I never lie Sannie. I got all pretty just for you only for you to question me. I bet you didn’t get pretty for me, but it’s okay you’re naturally handsome.   
Sannie_99: Youngie, you don’t know what I look like.  
Youngie_baby: You can change that Sannie. I know you’re hot.   
Wooyoung didn’t expect the boy to actually send a photo, but when he did his jaw dropped. The boy had black slicked back hair with a streak of blond, thin glasses sitting on his nose, and a white button-down shirt. He was the most attractive man Wooyoung had ever seen and he was watching him. Wooyoung felt shy at that moment typing back quickly   
Youngie_baby: Holy shit San, usually I have to lie to the old creeps and tell them they’re handsome, but you are no joke. You’re so handsome San, god you’re fucking hot.   
Sannie_99: I’m not an old creep Youngie, I’m the same age as you, and thank you, you aren’t bad yourself.   
San’s heart was pounding in his chest the boy thought he was hot too and oh my god he wanted to kiss those lips. He kept looking at the photo, even sending it to his phone to save. The boy looked too good and San couldn’t get him out of his brain.   
Youngie_baby: You can call me Woo by the way San. And I’m not bad I see? I think you’re thinking a lot more than that. It’s okay to be gay San, it’s okay to say you think I’m hot and I make you hard. Just admit it San and maybe you’ll get something extra special.   
Sannie_99: Woo you are attractive and I would be a liar to say I haven’t gotten hard because of you. I don’t think being gay is bad I just am not gay.   
Youngie_baby: Have you ever been with a man Sannie? Have you seen if you enjoy it?  
Sannie_99: Well no, but I’ve tried to watch gay porn before and didn’t like it, so I’m not gay.   
Youngie_baby: San this is gay porn. Me fucking myself with a dildo is gay porn, you probably just hadn’t found the right kind. Where do you live?  
Sannie_99: Woah that’s a little too much don’t you think, I don’t even know you. But... I live around the Seoul area.   
Youngie_baby: So do I. What if we met up sometime. Strictly sexual San. Experiment on me. I can’t deny you’re so fucking hot that even if you end up not liking it at least I got to make out with a hot guy. How about that?   
San’s heart was beating hard and fast. His fantasies could all come true. Fucking this small boy. A part of San wanted to say no and be secure that he was straight, but a bigger part wants to fuck that boy.   
Sannie_99: Okay, you’ve talked me into it. Strictly sexual. How about my place some time next week when you’re free?  
Youngie_baby: That sounds perfect. My roommate will be happy I won’t be at home.   
Was San going to regret this? Maybe. But he needs to find out when Yunho will be at Mingi’s before he tells the small boy what day to come.   
Wooyoung is doing a small jump around his room, excited for his hook up. He hadn’t been with anyone in a while. With his job he just found it hard to find men that weren’t either creeps or creeped out by his work. He was excited to meet San. That man was going to fill his fantasies for the next few days.


	2. The big day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "San I don’t know how fast or slow you want to take this. But we are going at your pace love, because if we go at mine I would have attacked you at the door for looking this good.”  
> “Okay Woo, sorry just I’ve never done anything with a man I’m not sure what to do,” San said, a rosy blush creeping its way up his neck  
> “San, you’re a top, everything is the same for you. We start this thing like you would start anything love. Just go at your own pace okay?”

Today was the big day. San was going to meet the boy. The pair had agreed to just let things lead them. It was another hard day at work because San was a little too excited to meet the boy who had haunted his sexuality for so long. San got back to his apartment and started to clean up a bit. He hadn’t told Yunho he was having the boy over, since he was going to be staying at Mingi’s. What he didn’t know didn’t hurt him. Once the apartment looked nice San sat on the couch, his leg bouncing up and down nervously. Eventually, he heard a knock on the door. He hopped up, opening the door and looking down at the shorter male. The boy was stunning. He had the same makeup on from the other day, except today he was wearing a printed blue and coral button-down with a few buttons undone, a jean jacket, tight blue jeans, and two thin silver chokers. The boy looked like he just came from heaven.  
“Well, are you going to make me stand outside the whole time Sannie?”  
“Oh, C-come in!”  
He led the boy to the couch with his hand ghosting over the small of Wooyoung’s back. Wooyoung sat looking at the boy.  
“Still in your work outfit I see, I didn’t come too early did I? It’s 8 I didn’t know how, um long it would take or if it went to shit I didn’t want to take a shifty bus home...”  
The boy's loud laugh filled San’s ears as a smile grew on his face.  
“No you’re fine Woo, sorry just kinda... surreal, I guess, to see you in person.”  
The younger bit his lip nodding and San’s eyes fell on his lips. God, he had been dreaming of this, but didn’t know how to make the first move for some reason. He’s usually good at this kind of thing, but Wooyoung turned his brain to mush and he was struggling to make a move. San even did research watching cheesy gay porn and even informational porn videos on how to have gay sex because he was so nervous.  
“San I don’t know how fast or slow you want to take this. But we are going at your pace love, because if we go at mine I would have attacked you at the door for looking this good.”  
“Okay Woo, sorry just I’ve never done anything with a man I’m not sure what to do,” San said, a rosy blush creeping its way up his neck  
“San, you’re a top, everything is the same for you. We start this thing like you would start anything love. Just go at your own pace okay?”  
San opened his mouth to reply, then decided against it, simply slamming his lips against the other’s male’s. Since Wooyoung had started talking he couldn’t stop looking at the boy’s lips, wanting to know if they tasted as good as they looked. Wooyoung smiled into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around San’s neck, letting the taller boy take control of things. The two were kissing desperately, as if it was their last kiss. The boys pulled away panting, and San started kissing Wooyoung’s jaw and down his neck. San just did what he wanted, and that included biting into the boy’s soft neck and sucking while Wooyoung gasped and moaned, gripping his hair. San kissed back up the boy's neck to kiss his lips again. The kisses felt like fire, and every touch sparked on San’s skin. Wooyoung’s hands in San’s hair felt so good, the light tugs the boy was giving sent shivers down San’s spine. He pulled away panting as he picked up the smaller male. Wooyoung wrapped around San, connecting their lips again as San carried him to his bedroom. San pulled back from the kiss, kissing the boy's jaw and mumbling,  
“You’re wearing far too many clothes right now.”  
The younger pulled his jacket off, tossing it across the room while San focused on undoing his button-up shirt. Once the shirt was undone it was quickly discarded as San kissed down the boy's milky skin, littering the creamy surface with small bites and marks. San kept going, Wooyoung’s hands tight in his hair and the smaller boy was biting his lip as he whimpered. San smirked, placing light kisses on the boy’s tummy that almost didn’t even connect, just to tease him.  
“F-fuck San not fair please, more.”  
“Your wish is my command.”  
San licked the boy’s hip bones, slowly kissing and nibbling. He knew he was doing something right whenever Wooyoung would tug his hair and let a small gasp or moan escape.  
“Sannie now you’re wearing too many clothes.”  
San sat up, undoing his tie and quickly tossing it to the floor along with his shirt, going back up to kiss the boy as he looked at San’s body. Both boys were toned, but San’s body was a surprise to Wooyoung. The boy had broad shoulders and muscular arms, but hidden under his button-down was a sinfully tiny waist. The man’s proportions were amazing and turned Wooyoung on even more. Wooyoung was left gasping when San grabbed his ass. This let San slip his tongue into Wooyoung’s mouth. The two fought for dominance, but it was silly to do as San quickly won. San tugged at the boy’s tight jeans.  
“Off. God Woo you don’t know what I’ve been dreaming about doing to you.”  
“Thought you said you weren’t gay.”  
The smaller boy undid his jeans, sitting up and pulling them off.  
“I’m not, but god you’re something else.”  
“Stop denying it San, if you fuck me and say you’re straight I’m going to be pissed.”  
The two boys kissed hard as Wooyoung fumbled with San’s pants. San glanced down and choked. Holy fuck. He’d been too busy kissing Wooyoung to notice his pretty pink panties.  
“Do you like them? Wore them just for you Sannie.”  
San nodded quickly stepping out of his pants, kicking them out of the way running his hands down Wooyoung’s body resting them on his hips.  
“Fuck Woo, you look so amazing, god.”  
The smaller boy beamed at the praise as he gently bit down on his lower lip. San kissed down his body again, but this time moved even lower, kissing along his inner thighs and pressing his hand against Wooyoung’s cock, which left the boy squirming.  
“Ah San p-please don’t tease. Wait ah I want to suck your cock-switch spots with me.”  
San quickly sat against the bed and watched the pretty blond boy crawl between his legs, gently palming him. San bit his lip helping the smaller boy pull his boxers off. His cock sprung out as he looked down at Wooyoung.  
“Someone’s excited for a straight man.”  
Before San could even answer Wooyoung has his cock in his tight grip, pumping him up and down agonizingly slowly. San is a moaning mess, already loving the way the boy's smaller hands felt on his cock. But his hands held no comparison to Wooyoung’s pretty lips wrapped around the head of San’s cock while he swirled his tongue around the tip.  
“Oh holy fuck Woo.”  
San’s hands made their way into the boy’s blond hair, gripping it while the boy bobbed his head. San pushed his head lightly, just enough that the boy got the hint and took more of him in his mouth, gagging slightly on his cock. The boy looked so good when he pulled back, a line of saliva connecting his lips to San’s cock and light tears in his eyes.  
“Fuck Sannie, your cock is so good, don’t wanna wait anymore for it.”  
“I need to prep you Wooyoung.”  
San pulled open his bedside table, pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom. The boy had gone and bought some exclusively for tonight, as it had been such a long time he didn’t have any. He watched Wooyoung pull his panties down and tossed them.  
“How do you want me?”  
“God Woo, I want to see your face. Lay on your back.”  
The boy nodded, spreading his legs, watching attentively as San lubed up a finger and gently pressed it against his hole. San let it slowly slip in and Wooyoung let out a loud moan.  
“God, haven't had someone else touch me in so long. Feels so good Sannie.”  
After the boy adjusted he was moaning for San to add more and was getting needy as San scissored him.  
“Woo, I have to prep you, calm down love.”  
“Want your cock so bad Sannie. Hurry up.”  
San finally pulled his fingers out. Wooyoung whined, grabbing the bed. San slipped a condom on and lubed himself up.  
“Are you ready Woo?”  
“Yes San, beyond ready please fuck me.”  
San watched the whiny boy as he slowly pushed in.  
“Oh fuck you’re really tight. God that feels so good.”  
Wooyoung gripped the sheets, squeezing his eyes closed. The boy was thicker than his usual dildos. It felt so good, but the stretch still burned a bit. San carefully watched the boy until he bottomed out and waited for the boy to adjust. San pressed soft kisses into the boy’s neck and collarbones until he sighed and nodded.  
“Okay fuck, you can move.”  
They started slow and nice with light thrusts and soft kisses until Wooyoung couldn’t take it anymore-he needed more.  
“San fuck please harder faster want you to fuck me senseless please.”  
San smirked, nodding and thrusting harder and faster into the small boy as he moaned loudly and dug his nails into San’s back. Wooyoung was a moaning mess, clawing the tallers back and throwing his head back in pleasure. The boy was desperately craving more of the man’s cock as he moaned.  
“Wait ah let me ride you please.”  
San slowly pulled out sitting on the bed and pulled the smaller male into his lap. Wooyoung positioned himself over San’s cock slowly sitting biting his lip hard. What the boys failed to hear was the door opening and closing and footsteps approaching the open bedroom door. By the time the pair realized it was too late.  
“Hey San sorry I know I said I would be at Min’s but he- AHHH.”  
The taller boy covered his eyes moving away from the door quickly after seeing a boy he didn’t know completely naked and riding his best friend.  
“Fuck, Yunho shit I can explain.”  
“No!! No it’s okay! I-I’ll be back in like an hour you guys do what you need to then we can talk okay bye!”  
The pair sat there while hearing the apartment door close quickly.  
“Fuck!! He said he was going to be at his boyfriends shit shit shit.”  
Wooyoung leaned forward pressing soft kisses on San’s cheek and down his jaw onto his neck.  
“Nothing we can do now Sannie, except maybe finish what we started.”  
San really liked the sound of that deciding that he would deal with that when the time came.  
“You’re right pretty boy, last I checked you wanted to ride me, so come on baby.”  
Wooyoung lightly blushed, biting his lip as he started bouncing on San’s cock and moaned loudly. He gripped the boy’s shoulders, throwing his head back with a groan. Wooyoung felt so good slamming himself down on San’s cock. San gripped the boys hips tight enough to leave bruises and the pair moaned into each other's mouths. Wooyoung pulled back with a gasp.  
“Fuck San oh fuck San please please ah gonna cum San ah your big cock feels so good San gonna make me cum ah.”  
The boy panted as he slammed down meeting San’s hips as he thrust up. Wooyoung came all over the pair’s stomachs, with San thrusting a few more times before coming in the condom. The small boy panted, and collapsed on San’s chest. San helped pull him off his cock and gently settle him on the bed. He pulled the condom off and tossed it in the trash, helping clean the pair up with a warm washcloth.  
San let the boy wear a pair of his sweatpants and a loose shirt as he pulled only on a pair of sweatpants. San layed next to the boy holding him close and playing with his hair.  
“So... still straight?”  
“Mhm. I think so.”  
Wooyoung gasped indignantly, slapping San’s chest. San couldn’t help but burst out laughing.  
“I’m only kidding Woo. I definitely am not straight because if I was, I wouldn’t want to do that again and... I definitely do.”  
San loved the smile that appeared on Wooyoung’s face as the male turned toward him and lightly pressed his lips to San’s.  
“What was that for?”  
Wooyoung blushed, shrugged, and cuddled into San’s side more.  
“I dunno, Sannie just wanted a soft kiss and wanted to feel your lips on mine, but not in a hungry way.”  
The pair heard the door opening and San pulled on a black shirt.  
“Okay... let’s go face Yunho.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad everyone has been enjoying! This was only going to be a part two story, but my editor was like I NEED MORE, so there will be more to come though it may take me a few days to get more out I would love to hear your thoughts on the chapter, so please do leave a comment and/or kudos if you liked it. It honestly motivates me seeing people comment that they are enjoying my story so thank you so much for that!  
> Once again thank you to my amazing editor for helping me make this sound so much better!!


	3. Embarrassing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re so bad Wooyoung, you wanted to embarrass me out there, I know your plans.”  
> The boy looking up innocently.  
> “Don’t know what you mean Sannie I was good. It was lovely to meet Yunho. He was pretty hot too.”  
> San felt his blood boil as he gripped Wooyoung's face.   
> “Take it back.”  
> “No.”  
> San smashed his lips on the other’s, kissing him harshly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm so sorry this took a bit longer to get out, but I hope you all enjoy it!

How do you explain to your roommate that you’re not straight and this is a guy you met through watching his cam videos, which are what made you question your sexuality because you wanted to fuck him? Sounds simple right… This was beyond awkward. No one had said anything yet. Yunho was quietly sitting on one couch, San and Wooyoung on the other. Yunho and San are awkwardly avoiding eye contact and Wooyoung is impatiently waiting to be introduced.  
“Okay we can’t just sit in silence San, umm please explain. I won’t judge you, you didn’t think I was going to be home. I shouldn’t have just walked in.”  
“No Yunho you didn’t know. It’s not your fault. I should have told you I was having someone over so you would know and even if I hadn’t told you I should have closed the door.”  
Wooyoung was sitting there watching the pair as he ran a hand through his short hair, one hand idly playing with the bottom of his (well, San’s) sweatpants.   
“Umm San, are you going to introduce me to your...boyfriend? I didn’t know you were gay, you always said you were straight. I promise I won’t judge! You know I’m bi and Min is gay, I don’t judge you.”  
“I-I’m not gay... and he’s not my boyfriend.”  
“Good God San we just fucked and you’re already saying you’re not gay again. Did you forget the very reason we fucked?” Wooyoung spoke up for the first time.  
Yunho raised an eyebrow, glancing between the two boys. The blond boy was so bold and didn’t seem to care the way San did. Who was he, and what was he to San, if not his boyfriend?  
“I’m Wooyoung by the way. Sorry San still hasn’t introduced us, though I didn’t know we would be meeting today.”   
“S-Sorry fuck okay, Yunho this is Wooyoung, Wooyoung this is my roommate Yunho. I’m not straight okay, I don’t know what I am, but I’m not straight.”  
Yunho watched as San rested his hand on Wooyoung’s clothed thigh and gave it a light squeeze. Wooyoung seemed to smile, both at the touch and at San’s confession that he wasn’t straight.   
“Lovely to meet you Wooyoung, sorry for barging in! So how did you two meet? San hasn’t mentioned meeting anyone new, but I’m not home all the time.”  
Before San could even open his mouth Wooyoung giggled and spoke up.   
“Oh this is actually our first time meeting in person, so that’s why he hasn’t mentioned me! San and I met online. I’m a cam girl, Sannie came into my show one night, and here we are.”  
San was mortified. Eyes wide open, he just sat and stared straight ahead, afraid of Yunho’s reaction. Did the boy have no shame, or did he want to embarrass San? Why the hell would he tell his roommate that he was a cam girl? Wooyoung noticed the silence and glanced over at San. Did he do something wrong? Were the pair not open with each other like that? He was super open with his roommate.  
“Oh, I see. So was this like a paid thing, wait I’m sorry I shouldn’t have asked.”  
Wooyoung’s loud laugh filled the room.   
“Oh god no!! I’m not a prostitute! I thought San was hot, San thought I was hot. So we decided to fuck to see if San was gay! No transaction here!”  
Yunho nodded, a bit shocked at the males boldness.   
“Oh god Wooyoung, let’s not talk about it anymore.”  
“Did you not enjoy it? I thought we had a goo-”  
“Yes Wooyoung I enjoyed it a lot, but you can’t talk about it in front of Yunho! He’s my roommate!”  
Yunho burst out laughing... finally. He definitely liked this Wooyoung guy.   
“God you two are so funny, maybe you’ll loosen San up-he can be so tense and serious all the time!”   
“You do need to loosen up Sannie. Maybe we should-  
WAIT I’M only kidding!!”  
San’s eyes were practically screaming at this point. Wooyoung sighed and pouted, crossing his arms as he did so. Yunho watched as San leaned over to pet the small boy’s hair, only to have his hand batted away. San sighed and leaned forward, pressed his forehead to the side of Wooyoung’s head before kissing lightly behind his ear.   
“‘M sorry Woo I was being too harsh, you just surprised me-you’re so bold.”  
Yunho watched as Wooyoung nodded, turning to face San. And... oh-they were kissing. Yunho awkwardly cleared his throat. The pair separated, turning to look at him and Wooyoung giggled.   
“Sorry Yu, um Wooyoung is going to stay here tonight. I hope that’s okay.”  
“It’s perfectly fine San, I had only come back for a bit since Mingi was late at work and was going to head back over soon. I came to pack a bag to stay over since I forgot to.”  
San nodded.   
“Oh yeah that sounds good, um well. We’re going to go back to my room now.”  
A sly smile crept across Yunho’s face as he sing-songed  
“Have fun you two! but not too much fun...”  
Wooyoung’s pretty giggles filled the room. San got up and helped the smaller boy get up. Wooyoung, limping slightly, held tightly onto San’s arm as they walked to his room. Yunho watched them go. He didn’t really want, or need to know that his best friend could leave someone limping but they were beyond that now.   
San pushed the door closed and watched the smaller male lay on his bed, smirking up at him. Before he could even say anything San was sitting on his hips, kissing him viciously.   
“You’re so bad Wooyoung, you wanted to embarrass me out there, I know your plans.”  
The boy looking up innocently.  
“Don’t know what you mean Sannie I was good. It was lovely to meet Yunho. He was pretty hot too.”  
San felt his blood boil as he gripped Wooyoung's face.   
“Take it back.”  
“No.”  
San smashed his lips on the other’s, kissing him harshly. San was such an interesting man. Wooyoung didn’t expect the older to be so jealous, but he was enjoying this. San waited until he heard the front door close to bite into Wooyoung’s soft neck and suck, leaving the boy moaning loudly.   
“F-fuck San, didn’t know you were the jealous type.”  
“Shut up.”  
Wooyoung smirked and gripped San’s hair. Nice sweet San had seemingly disappeared as he pulled Wooyoung’s shirt off, kissing down the boy's body. Wooyoung let out a little yelp when San flipped him over. San gently placed kisses down the boy’s back and hips before suddenly sliding his sweatpants off. Wooyoung moaned even louder when San suddenly slapped his ass-hard.   
“I saw the way you were looking at him. You wanted to tease me Wooyoung, and I don’t appreciate it.”  
Wooyoung felt another hard smack to his ass as he gripped the bed sheets, biting his lip and stifling another moan. San’s strong hand against his ass felt so good. Then it was gone. He shivered, suddenly chilled without San’s hand on his ass. He turned his head to see San pulling off his top. San noticed the boy looking and grabbed his hair, roughly shoving his face down into the pillows.   
“Did I say you could look?”  
“N-no.”  
“Then keep that pretty face forward.”  
Wooyoung nodded, loving the feeling of San’s fingers gripping his hair.   
“God Wooyoung there is something about you that’s maddening. I wanted to keep fucking you after we’d finished, wanted to hear you moan my name, wanted to fuck you senseless. You’re addicting Wooyoung. This is all your pretty little fault.”  
“I didn’t do anything-AH!”  
The boy felt a harsh slap to his ass again, already knowing the skin was red from the previous hits.   
“Don’t want you to look at others. Don’t want anyone else to fuck you, but me. I’m not like this usually Wooyoung. You really are addicting. Just want all of you. You drive me crazy.”  
The boy felt a lubed finger slowly push its way inside of him and moaned loudly again. He hadn’t even heard San open the lube. Soon one was two, and then three fingers were scissoring him open as he gripped the sheets. San abruptly pulled his fingers out. Wooyoung whined, feeling empty and pushed his ass back at San, only to receive a light slap.  
“Be patient Wooyoung.”  
He nodded as he heard San opening a condom. Soon enough San’s thick length was lined up at his entrance. The boy moaned loudly while San thrust hard, gripping his hair, forcing his head forward. The smaller boy was already a moaning mess, gasping when San found his prostate. The boy's eyes rolled back from pleasure as he grasped at the sheets.   
“Please San, fuck ah please wanna touch you please.”  
The boy gasped loudly as San flipped him over, immediately slamming back into him and hitting his prostate again. Wooyoung gripped the boy’s shoulders, digging his nails into his back as San slowed, only to grab Wooyoung’s legs and place them on his shoulders. Good thing the smaller boy was so flexible. He moved to gripping San’s forearms as the boy thrust hard into his already abused hole. San watched the boy, his eyes hooded from pleasure and rolling lightly. The boy looked so beautiful and fucked out while San gripped his beautiful creamy thighs.   
“San ah please close so close please ah gonna cum for you San please.”  
“Come baby.”  
San reached forward grabbing Wooyoung’s neglected cock and pumped it lightly. The boy gripped his arms tighter, digging his nails in and scratching down his forearms as he shot hot cum. San loved the way the small boy's eyes rolled back into his head as he moaned out San’s name. His small body went limp and San thrusted in a few more times before he reached his climax, moaning as he pulled out. San pulled the condom off, throwing it away and gently placing the boy's small legs down on the bed. San laid down next to the male as they both panted. Wooyoung turned looking at San as the older boy kissed him lightly.  
“So good Sannie.”   
“You did so well Woo”  
San pulled the smaller boy closer wrapping his arms around his waist and placing light kisses on his hair. San yelped lightly when the boy leaned forward kissing his neck and sucking with a light bite.   
“What was that for?”  
“You marked me up all over, you needed one. It wasn’t fair.”  
San smiled and nodded, nodding letting the boy rest his head in San’s neck. The pair fell asleep with San holding Wooyoung close against his chest.  
Wooyoung woke up to the feeling of someone looking at him and to a sharp pain in his ass. He opened his eyes slowly, to find San’s eyes an inch from his own.  
“Good morning Woo.”  
“Mhm, morning San.”  
The older’s beautiful dimpled smile was enough to make Wooyoung’s heart flutter.   
“Hey we need to get cleaned up, let me carry you to the shower. I was a bit rough last night.”  
“It’s okay, I liked it.”  
Wooyoung held his arms up and San picked up the smaller boy, gently carrying him to the shower. San sat him on the sink as he warmed up the temperature. Though the pair would have liked to do something in the shower San had work and couldn’t, so they were strictly showering, sharing a few kisses here and there. Wooyoung and San got to know each other's personalities when they played lightly in the shower and joked back and forth.   
Once the pair had dried off San pulled on his work clothes and slicked back his hair. Wooyoung sat bundled in a pair of San’s sweatpants and a hoodie since he couldn’t be asked to put those tight pants back on. The pair parted with a kiss and a promise to see each other again. Wooyoung was limping, but in the best way possible and San was full of embarrassment as he had forgotten about the hickey on his neck and was being pestered and joked about by his friends at work, only telling them he had met someone. Yeosang, Wooyoung’s roommate, was already sick of hearing the name San. Wooyoung had limped in, flopped on the couch and now wouldn’t shut up about the boy. Wooyoung was already revving to see the taller male again. Something about San was so attractive to Wooyoung. Maybe it was the jealousy- Wooyoung craved being wanted by someone. Or maybe it’s the way the older kissed him softly, held him close, took care of him. Little did Wooyoung know the same thoughts were running through San’s mind as he thought of the smaller boy and how addicting he was, the taste of his lips, the way his face flushed when he teased him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed please comment or leave kudos it really helps me to develop these stories and gage which ones are the most requested, but omg THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL THE LOVE ON THIS ONE! This story took off and has been doing so well and gotten a lot of love it makes me want to make it the best story possible for you guys! I as always want to thank my amazing editor for all the hard work and thank you again to everyone who reads and leaves comments to encourage me!! Thing's have been a bit tough recently and I am a college student who will be having finals soon, so I've been a bit busy!

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys leave kudos and/or comments to tell me you like the story I'll post part 2 tonight and probably part 3 soon I just have already written part 2 :)   
> I want to say thank you to my amazing editor!! Who always works hard to fix my mess of writing :)))


End file.
